


'til death do us part

by bisexualmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bold Type
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus Bane and Kat Edison are Best Friends, Malec wedding, Married!Kadena, Ragnor Fell Lives, and they're all very soft, basically everyone are best friends, or is it???, the bold type SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmagnus/pseuds/bisexualmagnus
Summary: Alec's the first one to give Magnus the ring. "Magnus, I love you. I promise to be your faithful husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."It is now Magnus' turn. "I, Magnus Bane, take you, Alec Lightwood, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”+ cliche ending





	'til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> ... and i'm baaaack! [read end notes pls i've made some changes!!]
> 
> *insert ugly crying here* i love malec and kadena so much they make me so happy they deserve every love and happiness they could receive in this world / i really hope freeform won't stop renewing shadowhunters and that the bold type will get a second season [i know this is mainly malec but i love them EQUALLY okay, i just kind of had a hard time writing kadena]

"Wooohooo!", a drunk Kat yells. She is with Jane and Sutton waiting for a subway train to arrive. All three of them are drunk but Kat's the most drunk one. She literally wouldn't stop playing, walking around, that either Jane or Sutton has to follow her just to make sure she won't hurt someone. Or something like that. Yeah.

 

"Kat could you stop moving around. You're making me dizzy", Jane demands.

 

Kat makes a serious glare at Jane. "Woah babe, easy there." She starts walking briskly away from her bestfriends.

 

"Hey hey hey, where are you going?", Sutton asks, partly raising her voice just so a drunk Kat could hear her.

 

"Gonna have some fun!", she jokes. "Or I don't know, maybe I'll go to Adena's!"

 

Her brisk walking slows down, turning it into a simple walk. A minute or so after, she started running around the posts and yelling  _I love Adena so much!_ which no one hears of since every time she yells that, a train passes by. Jane and Sutton make a look at each other like they are thinking about the same thing. Of course they are, always. The two of them started walking, partly running, in the direction of Kat. When they finally caught up, they let out a sigh.

 

"Okay. Don't even think of making a single move. Catching up to you isn't that easy, you know?", an exhausted Jane says.

 

"It's because you're tiny. You're our tiny Jane.", Kat blurts out.

 

Sutton snorts with laughter while Jane groans. Did she roll her eyes too? No one knows. Probably. By this time Kat has a can of soda in her hands. 

 

"Wh-where did you get _that_?", Sutton asks, while gesturing at the can of soda. Same Sutton, same.

 

"Vending machine. Want some? Come with me!" God, she sounds so drunk. Kat, unaware of where she's headed, accidentally bumps into a guy causing her to spill the soda on the guy's plain, black shirt. Well it's very plain, but still.

 

Kat widens her in eyes in shock, slowly snapping out of her condition. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry."

 

"It's fine... it's okay", the guy answers while still wiping off the soda painted on his shirt. When he looks at Kat, his expression suddenly changes. He seems delighted to see her.

 

"Why are you smiling?" 

 

"You look... familiar."

 

Before Kat could answer, Jane speaks out of nowhere, Sutton standing beside her. "Is everything all right here? Kat?"

 

The guy studies the three of them. Looking from Kat, to Sutton, to Jane, and back to Kat again. " _Kat_ , I'm guessing that's your name, as what _she_ said. Kat Ed... something."

 

"Kat Edison, that's her name, and she's very drunk", Sutton tells him. 

 

"Right! It's been forever since I last saw you", he says with excitement. "Do you remember me?"

 

"I totally have no idea who you are." 

 

"Oh right, you're drunk." Always have to emphasize that. "I'm Alec Lightwood."

 

*******

 

"Who was that?", Alec asks as Magnus put down his phone on the table.

 

"Remember Kat Edison? She-"

 

"Yeah", he lets out a laugh. "We actually just bumped into each other last night and she spilled the soda on my favorite black shirt."

 

"Every black shirt of yours is your favorite, Alec", Magnus rolls his eyes at him. "And besides, most of your shirts are black."

 

"Hey! Don't call me out like that again", he pouts. Magnus thinks Alec's the cutest when he pouts. We all know there isn't and will never be a time where he does not think Alec's cute. "You never buy me clothes." 

 

Magnus looks offended. "Uhm excuse  _me_ mister Lightwood, you might want to give me a little credit for buying you clothes. Remember when I bought you that  _Gucci_ shirt?", he sits on the table and pulls Alec closer in. There, they look like they're as tall as each other. Perfect. Magnus starts playing with the hem of his boyfriend's shirt, which he loves to do. "You always tell me you'd rather wear _my_ over-sized tees and sweatshirts than your own", he giggles. 

 

 "When will you stop exposing me?"

 

"Never."

 

"Goddd, I hate you so much."

 

"You love me so much. I know that, Alexander. Tell me something I don't know." 

 

"You want me to tell you something you don't know?", Alec asks with a teasing smile.

 

"You bet I do!"

 

Alec moves his face a little closer to Magnus', their lips almost pressing onto each other.

 

Magnus leans back. "What are you doing?"

 

"Letting my lips tell you some things you don't know of?"

 

"It's 9 in the morning, Alexander."

 

"Well, it's happy hour somewhere, my dear."

 

Alec cups Magnus' face and starts kissing him, gently. Magnus kisses him back, with his arms wrapped around Alec's waist. It truly is happy hour somewhere.

 

*******

 

"Did he confirm already?", Sutton asks, sounding as excited as possible.

 

"Uhmm nope... it was Alec who actually texted me", Kat gets her phone from her pocket, showing Magnus'—or rather Alec's—text message to her friends.

 

_"hey kat, magnus and i will be there, can't wait to see you! - alec :))_

 

"Aww look, he still doesn't know how to properly use emojis", Sutton says.

 

Jane laughs. "Shhh. We're going to tell Magnus to teach his boyfriend how to use emojis then."

 

"By the way, will Adena be here too?", Sutton teases Kat and Kat blushed when Sutton nudges her. Cute.

 

"She still has some photo shoots to do so I'm really not sure. But let's hope for the best though!"

 

 *******  

 

The three girls can’t cook so they decided to order some food instead. But since Adena showed up, she volunteered to cook dinner. She goes to the dining room to serve the food, while Kat helps her with the plates and spoon and forks. The room was suddenly filled with _Hmmm_ and _Oooh_ ’s.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook”, Alec says.

 

“Well that just means one thing… we have a lot of catching up to do”, Adena giggles. “Let’s start with how you and my wife bumped into each other the other night. How’s your shirt?”

 

Everyone laughed. “Hey!”, Kat calls her out, “I said I’m sorry, okay? Besides, the shirt Alec’s wearing that night was _plain_ black and he’s forgiven me already.”

 

“Why do people like insulting my taste in shirts?”, Alec asks which’s answered by Kat’s _Oh my god, a comedian!_. “And by _people_ I meant Magnus and you, Kat.”

 

Before Kat and Magnus could defend themselves, Sutton butts in. “Yoohoo, lovebirds! Just wanna point out that Jane and I are here too… and we’re both single.”

 

“Yeah, we’ve been feeling a little out of place”, Jane pouts.

 

“Sorry”, Magnus, Alec, Adena, and Kat say in chorus. Damn.

 

“Oh my gosh! That’s so gay!”, Kat exclaims. We get it, Kat.

 

They all start eating and then talking about things, like how was their day and other stuff. Adena whispers something to Kat and the rest looks at them. The married couple stands up and excuses Alec for a minute. They head to the kitchen, Kat sits on the countertop while Adena and Alec stand in front of her.

 

"Why are we here for?", Alec asks.

 

"Do I tell him?", Kat asks Adena.

 

Adena nods, "Yeah."

 

Kat turns to Alec. "Well you know my friend, you and Magnus have been dating for quite some time already and you guys are very cute, I may add. You're really  _that_ couple and I would do everything to protect you guys-"

 

Before Kat could continue, Adena interrupts her. "In short, Kat and I wanted to know when do you plan to take on the next level..."

 

"And we don't mean the sex step, we mean the other one."

 

"The wedding?", Alec exhales. "I... I don't know. I always feel like it's time and I would love to propose to him anytime now but what if he's not yet ready?"

 

Adena and Kat look at each other. "We're not here to pressure you, we just feel that uh both of you are waiting for this moment for a very long time. You'll never know if Magnus is ready or not until you ask him. Just go for it, trust yourself and everything will be fine. I'm very sure Magnus will be very happy... and so will you"

 

Adena does give the best advice.

 

 *******  

 

Alec takes Magnus to Central Park. It's a very fine day—children playing as their parents lay on picnic blankets on the grass, people riding their bicycles, and more people just enjoying the cold breeze. Alec has been on his feet since the time they got there and it's making Magnus dizzy.

 

"Stop", Magnus demands.

 

Alec stops walking around like Magnus told him to do so. "I'm sorry, I'll stop now."

 

Magnus looks concerned. "Is everything all right? Are you okay?"

 

"Look", Alec sighs, "we've been together for almost 7 years now. We've been through a lot a-and there will be more challenges in the near future.  _Our_ future."

 

"Alexander, I-"

 

Alec gets down on one knee. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?"

 

No one knows how long Magnus waited for Alec to ask that question and he finally did it this time. Magnus looks down at Alec and he starts tearing up.

 

"I do, Alexander. I do!", Magnus answers enthusiastically. 

 

Alec puts the engagement ring on Magnus' ring finger. He stands up and pulls Magnus into a hug. Little did they know people at the park got their eyes on the two of them and that the crowd started cheering the moment Magnus said  _I do_ _._

 

 *******  

 

The time has finally come. It's Magnus and Alec's big day, the day they have all been waiting for. The day the two of them will forever treasure.

 

"How do you feel?", Luke asks.

 

"I don't know", Magnus nervously laughs. "I've never been this nervous before."

 

"But you're excited, right?"

 

"Words can't express how excited I am, my friend."

 

"Damn, I thought you're going to be the one to propose to Alec", Ragnor butts in.

 

"Me too."

 

"Well, look how the tables have turned."

 

Someone knocks at the door, Jace. "Alec's ready, everyone's ready. We're just waiting for you Magnus."

 

"Yeah, I'm ready", Magnus answers.

 

The door opens and there's Izzy looking the beautiful woman she is on her gold-ish dress. "By the Angel, Magnus you look amazing."

 

"Thank you, my dear. You're totally owning that dress", he compliments her and everyone in that room nods to show agreement. Totally relatable.

 

Izzy blushes. "Thanks. Okay, whenever you’re ready, Magnus!"

 

“I’ll be there in a minute!”, he says. Everyone starts leaving the room which causes Magnus to tilt his head just a little bit. “Are you all going to leave me? Really?”, he complains.

 

Ragnor, Simon, Jace, and Izzy all chuckle. “Don’t worry _darling_ ”, Luke teases, “we will all be waiting for you outside.”

 

“Ugghhh”, Magnus groans, “fine. But can you call Kat for me, please?”

 

Ragnor shots him a look. _That_ look.

 

“It won’t take long, I promise”, Magnus says.

 

The group walks away from Magnus and heads to the venue of the wedding, which means Magnus is left in the room, alone. He already did a lot of thinking about this very special day and he’s doing it again right now. Magnus can’t—won’t—stop thinking about the fact that Alec Lightwood proposed to him and they’re going to marry each other in just a few hours, minutes perhaps.

 

Someone knocks. “May I come in?”

 

“Kat?”, Magnus calls.

 

“Yeah babe, it’s me!”

 

“Come in!”

 

A Kat Edison in a teal jumpsuit enters the room. Magnus smiles at her. "Heeeey", Kat greets.

 

"HI. You look wonderful."

 

Kat spins around to show off her outfit, "Well, thank you", and bows. "Uhm what exactly do you need me for?", she asks.

 

"I wanna thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"C'mon! Alec told me it was you and Adena's idea. Without you guys, we wouldn't be celebrating this very special day."

 

"Ah, that was nothing", she smiles. "Besides, it was actually just Adena who encouraged Alec, she was so good with her words that he moved Alec... and made me love her even more.

 

"That was soft", Magnus laughs. "Still, thank you though."

 

"You're welcome", Kat pats him on the back. "Now now, let's get outta here and meet your future husband."

 

Magnus stands up in excitement. "Escort me to the entrance of the greenhouse, please?"

 

"With please", she answers.

 

*******

Magnus wanted to have a beach wedding but Alec wanted a place more 'indoor' but would still capture the 'essence' of the Mother Nature. It took them some time to pick venues but in the end, they both agreed to have a greenhouse wedding instead.

 

"Good day everybody, welcome to the wedding of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. All of you look terrific", she jokes. "My name's Catarina Loss, I am Magnus' best friend as I have become the same to Alec, and it is my honor to host this wedding. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a phone call during the ceremony we all know whom to blame. Alternatively, please silence your phones. The ceremony is about to begin."

 

Ruelle's _'_ _War of Hearts'_ starts playing. This song has been Magnus and Alec's favorite song, most of the time they would sing this song to each other's sleep. This isn't just  _their_ favorite song, this is their anthem. Alec and Magnus enters the greenhouse together, their fingers intertwined. They walk slowly, feeling every step they make, taking the moment, feeling it. After a minute or so, they finally reach the end of the pathway where Cat is standing in front of the microphone stand. "Hey Cat", Magnus mumbles.

 

"Please rise to meet our lovely couple", Cat says. Everyone does as they're told, almost all starts clapping and cheering as soon as they're on their feet. "You may be seated, thank you. Before we proceed with the act, please let me share something first", she smiles. "On the night of Magnus' birthday, we, with Luke, Dot, and Ragnor, went to a club to celebrate. I joined Magnus on the dance floor and we danced our hearts out, little did I know, his heart already danced when his eyes first landed on Alec. My friend here", she gestures to Magnus, "fell in love at first sight. Days passed and he still wouldn't stop thinking about Alec aka _pretty boy_ so I made Luke and Ragnor find a little more something about this pretty boy. In our surprise, Luke's daughter, Maia, is friends with Izzy, Alec's sister. It continued until one day, Magnus messaged us on our group chat three words— _we are official!_ ", the guests made some  _Aww_   remarks, "everything happens for a reason, yes?", Cat continues.

 

"The next few lines may sound dramatic and that's not very Catarina Loss", she laughs. Cat glares at the couple, from Alec to Magnus. "Please face each other and take each other’s hands so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch."

 

Cat calls for the ring bearer, Izzy. "Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes, swimming, tennis and tender caresses. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love."

 

Alec's the first one to give Magnus the ring. "Magnus, I love you. I promise to be your faithful husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

 

It is now Magnus' turn. "I, Magnus Bane, take you, Alec Lightwood, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

 

"I asked both Magnus and Alec to sum up their relationship in one word—love. Today is all about love. It has been an honor hosting this ceremony. And now, I finally get to say something you've been looking forward to hearing", Cat lets out a sigh of relief, "I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband."

 

Alec stands a bit closer Magnus, close enough to feel his breath, to hear his heart beat. Magnus smiles at him, giving him the softest look. Magnus wraps his arms around his husband's waist. Alec cups Magnus' face and starts kissing him, his mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips softer than ever. Magnus kisses back. It is magic, the way their lips touch each other. It feels more than right and somehow, among all of the things they've been through as individuals and as a couple, something inside them changed. 

 

And they live happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comment section !! or if you want me to write more stories with crossover pairing or whatever / you could always hmu @magnvsficent on twitter :)) 
> 
> \+ i've decided maybe we could have a hashtag for my fics? so feel free to live tweet with #magnvsficent !!  
> \+ recommend good tv shows/movies too !!  
> \+ s/o to meryll for helping me write the (morning) malec scene / check her out @itisbeng_24  
> \+ creds also to the articles about same-sex marriage that i've read, some lines were from them <33 if you want me to give out the links pls feel free to ask me


End file.
